


The Potions Mishap

by emrystbh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, Supportive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrystbh/pseuds/emrystbh
Summary: “Potions is my thing! Fuck you for taking it a-away! It’s all I have! Fuck you!” Malfoy gasped out.





	The Potions Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in June ... I be like *clown noises*

“This is your fault, Potter.” Malfoy whispered venomously, he forcefully threw his bag on the ground and stood next to Harry. 

“My fault! How the hell is this my fault!” Harry harshly whispered back.

“Everything is your fault, and you know it.” Malfoy whipped his head to the side and glared daggers at Harry. 

Harry clenched his fingers in his robes, controlling his anger, “It’s like you think I deliberately asked to be partnered up with you, Malfoy.” He said in disgust.

Malfoy tutted.

“Students,” Professor Slughorn said, he tapped his wand on the chalkboard and instructions appeared on it. “Now normally I wouldn’t assign partners, but this is a complicated potion and requires another set of eyes. Though, I’m sure Mr. Potter would do well on his own.” Slughorn said with a quirky smile. 

Malfoy scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I want you all to look up here to see what you need, grab your supplies, and then turn to page 57, after that you may start.” Slughorn said. 

Both Malfoy and Harry stood in awkward silence, watching their classmates shuffle around the room to get their supplies. Harry looked in Ron’s direction, envious of him getting partnered up with another Gryffindor. 

“I’ll get the supplies then, shall I.” Malfoy said, rolling his eyes and stomped over to the cabinet. He started grabbing all the supplies they’ll need, only wanting to make one trip. Struggling to carry everything, he made his way back over to Harry and dumped everything on the table. 

They got to work in stony silence, the only sound coming from Harry mixing, his wooden spoon hitting the edges of the cauldron, and the knife hitting the cutting board as Malfoy cut up the beet roots. 

Malfoy turned his head towards the cauldron, and noticed the potion getting darker than what it should be, “Potter!” He snapped.

“What?” 

“You're mixing it the wrong way, it’s ten times clockwise, and ten times counter-clockwise, and repeat till it’s a lilac color.” 

“Oh.” Harry frowned.

“The book is right there, have your tried reading it!” 

“It’s confusing!”

Malfoy scoffed, “Honestly Potter, how you managed to get into a N.E.W.T level potions class, I’ll never understand. 

Harry curled his lips in anger, he proceeded to follow Malfoy’s instructions, after confirming with the book first of course. He managed to turn the potion lilac and smiled. 

“After I put in the beet roots, mix it clockwise only five times, okay?” Malfoy said.

Harry nodded and watched Malfoy put in the roots, Harry put the wooden spoon back in the cauldron and started mixing it clockwise, five times. 

“Ah! Mr. Potter!” Slughorn said cheerily, rounding the edge of their table. 

“Professor.” Harry greeted with a nod of his head. 

Slughorn peered onto the cauldron, “An excellent shade my dear boy!” He leaned in closer to Harry, “Don't let Mr. Malfoy be the one to hold you back,” He said not too quietly. Harry heard the knife drop on to the cutting board, “After all, you’ll make an excellent potions master!” Slughorn said with a smile, Harry grimaced in return, he guiltily looked towards his bag, which had the half-blood princes’ book in it. 

He watched Slughorn walk towards Hermione and Zabini, a frown etching across his face.

“Fuck this.” Malfoy said, reaching down to pick up his bag.

“Huh?” Harry asked.

“Fuck this, and fuck you, Potter.” 

“What?” 

Malfoy shouldered Harry out of the way and rushed out of the door, everyone turned their heads as the door slammed. Harry rolled his eyes and started chasing the other boy.

The Slytherin roughly gripped the strap of his bag, his knuckles turning white as he marched down the corridor. 

“Malfoy! Malfoy hold on!” Harry called out, chasing after him.

“Leave me alone!” Malfoy yelled shakily; his hands started to shake. 

“What the hell was that about though!” 

“I said go away, Potter!” Malfoy yelled again, to his humiliation, there was a lump forming in his throat and tears threatening to spill.

“You can’t just bolt in the middle of us working on a potion! That’s completely unfair to me, as your partner! I refuse to work on this alone!” Harry fumed and caught up to the blond. He grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him around, he was met with tears streaming down Malfoy’s pale face, “Malfoy?” Harry said softly, his anger being wiped away by confusion.

“I said leave me alone.” Malfoy angrily wiped at his face, trying to get rid of the tears but they wouldn’t stop coming. His breathing starts coming out in harsh gasps, “F-fuck.”

“Hey,” Harry said softy, “What’s wrong?” 

Malfoy roughly shoved Harry away and continued his march down the hallway.

Harry watched him go with a frown, he turned around and saw Hermione and Ron with frowns also placed on their faces. 

“What was that about?” Ron asked, handing Harry his bag.

“I don’t know, he just - he just stormed off.”

“That git probably just wanted to throw a tantrum.” Ron snickered. 

“Yeah” Harry said, wondering if that was truly the case.

“Anyways, I bottled up your potion for you,” Hermione said, starting to walk with the two other boys, “Professor Slughorn told me to tell you that you’ll be the one getting full credit,” 

Harry looked at her in confusion, “but all I did was stir.”

“Hmm, Slughorn doesn’t think so.”

“That man is a joke, who gives a shit what he thinks.” Harry said, annoyed.

“Harry!” Hermione said.

“You alright mate?” Ron asked, eyebrows drawn.

“Yeah, sorry.” Harry awkwardly chuckled.

“Well, now that were ditching let’s get some lunch!”

“Were not ditching Ronald, we were excused to find Harry.” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

“Well I’m starving, let’s go eat.” Harry said.

“Race you!” Ron shouted before bolting up the stairs.

“That’s not fair! You cheated.” Harry yelled, following the redhead.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Hermione shouted, following them. 

-

The next day at breakfast, Harry’s eyes traveled towards the Slytherin table. He noticed Malfoy sitting alone, far from his friends with his head ducked between his arms, Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“Looking at Malfoy again?” Hermione asked, Harrys eyes snapped to her.

“He’s up to something.” 

“This again? Bloody hell mate.” Ron said, his quill flying across a piece of parchment in attempt to finish an essay

Harry narrowed his eyes at the paper, “What essay is that?” he asked.

“Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Ron said, not even looking up.

“Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Harry said back, he glanced at Hermione and noticed her stifling her giggles. 

“You doing an essay that’s not due until next week? Honestly Ron, were so proud of you.” Hermione said.

“Huh?” Ron looked up, then looked down with a frown. “I stayed up all night, for nothing then.” 

“Not for nothing! At least you go it done!” Harry said with a laugh.

Ron stood up, “Fuck this, I’m going back to bed.” 

“But we have class in twenty minutes!” Hermione said. 

Ron kept on walking. 

-

Later that day, as Harry laid in bed after dinner, he took out The Marauders Map, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” He whispered. He raked his eyes over the map, until they fell on a dot on the astronomy tower. Draco Malfoy’s dot was still, he wasn’t moving. Suddenly, Harry felt the urge to run up there and confront him. At least, that’s what he told himself. He got out of bed and grabbed a jacket, opting to not take the invisibility cloak. He walked out of his dorm, and down the stairs, only to be greeted with the sight of Deans ass.

“Harry!” Everyone in the common room exclaimed.

“I really don’t want to know what the fuck I just walked into.” Harry said, and walked out of the portrait. 

He made his way to the astronomy tower, the air getting colder. He slowly opened the door and vaguely heard what sounding like crying. He walked up the steps as quietly as he could and was met with a sobbing Malfoy.

“Oh?” He whispered. 

Malfoy whipped his head around and snarled at him, “Oh great! Just what I needed!”

Harry edged his way closer to the blond, in the lighting, he was aware just how skinny Draco had gotten over the course of their 6th year. 

“Get the fuck back, Potter!” Malfoy said harshly.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as softly as he could, and just like that, Malfoy collapsed on the ground and made the most gut-wrenching sound Harry has ever heard. 

“Slughorn said he’ll fail me!” Malfoy sobbed out, “He said I can’t go through life depending on everyone do all my work for me!” 

“That’s-“ 

“Don’t you dare interrupt me! This is all your fault! Without potions I’m nothing!” Malfoy cried. 

Harry's heart was hurting, he sank down next to the Slytherin and pulled him into his arms. 

Malfoy struggled against the other boy, “Potions is my thing! Fuck you for taking it a-away! It’s all I have! Fuck you!” Malfoy gasped out, his voice shaking while banging his fists feebly against Harrys chest. Suddenly, he went slack, and cried harder than he has been. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered into Malfoy's hair, “I’m sorry, I’ll fix this.” 

“You better.” 

“I will, I promise.”

-

The next day, Harry kept his promise and went to Slughorn right after he woke up, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas. He banged on his office door, Slughorn opened it with a tired expression. 

“Ah! Harry, my boy, do come in.” 

Harry walked in and faced the Professor, “I’m here to talk about Draco Malfoy, sir.”

“Oh yes, I’m sorry for pairing you two up, it’s not easy working with someone who doesn’t do anything.” He said with a chuckle.

“You’re wrong, sir! Draco was the one doing all the work, I was only stirring.” Harry said, crossing his arms. 

Slughorn stared at him, “Is that so?”

“Yes, Malfoy is one of the best in potions.” 

“You think very highly of him, for someone who doesn’t like him.” 

Harry stared at him, “I may not like him, but when I see unfairness, I want to make it right. And failing him is unfair when he did exactly what he was supposed to do.”

Slughorn rubbed his chin, “I see,” he paused before continuing, “Thank you for bringing this up to me, Harry. Ill speak with him after class.” 

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry said, and slipped out of the door. 

As Harry was making his way out of the dungeons he ran into a certain blond.

“Malfoy!” 

“Potter!” 

They stared at each other for a moment before Harry started speaking, “I just talked to Slughorn, he said he’ll talk to you after class.” 

Malfoy was slightly taken a back, not realizing that Harry would actually help him, “I… Thank you, Potter.” 

“No worries.” 

Malfoy bit his lip, “Can we forget last night ever happened.” He said in humiliation.

“Err, yeah no problem.” 

Malfoy smiled at him in appreciation, “Thanks, Harry.” He said before looking down, “nice snitch bottoms.” He laughed and walked away. 

Harry looked down in alarm, forgetting that he was wearing pajamas, before snapping his head up in realization that Malfoy called him Harry.

“See you around, Draco!” Harry called out to his retreating form. Draco turned his head around and shyly smiled back at him, before going into the Slytherin common room.

‘He called me Harry… huh, how about that.’ Harry thought to himself as he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, and to change into some appropriate school attire that didn’t involve snitches.


End file.
